


no other way

by puchuupoet



Category: Supernatural, TV Commercials
Genre: Canon Crossover, Commercials, Crossover, M/M, Pepsi, Progressive, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-14
Updated: 2011-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-15 16:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/162629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puchuupoet/pseuds/puchuupoet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An unexpected reunion in a desert diner.</p><p>Some background:<br/><a href="http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EX0fmBHiZy4">Pepsi commercial</a><br/><a href="http://www.facebook.com/video/video.php?v=10150377831040532">Progressive commercial</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	no other way

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, this happened when I saw that actor-wise, Ted=Cupid and Pepsi Guy=Gabriel. Thanks to [](http://cho-malfoy.livejournal.com/profile)[**cho_malfoy**](http://cho-malfoy.livejournal.com/) and [](http://cecilylee.livejournal.com/profile)[**cecilylee**](http://cecilylee.livejournal.com/) for looking over this for me ♥♥

"Hey, you know that guy?" The man who's just been nattering on about car insurance tilts his head to the far side of the diner. "He's been eying you for a bit now."

Ted looks over just in time to see a head turn away, the face hidden by a brim of a baseball hat. There's something else there, the way the man sits, the flare of curls against his neck, that leaves Ted shaking his head.

"I think he just has one of those faces, you know?" The guy nods as if he gets what Ted's getting at.

When Ted goes back to his pancakes, the guy stares at him a beat longer before turning to the biker at the table behind him. "Let me show you some numbers..."

As Mary's topping off his coffee Ted takes another glance at the far end of the counter. It's definitely one of those faces, the type you can never shake no matter how hard you may want to. Ted can't remember the last time he saw him; it was before he took off from home, ran off to hide from the chaos.

Ted doesn't even know what to call him anymore, just sees him all buddy-buddy with the guy next to him. He's pulled his phone out, taking pictures or something and Ted turns his back to it. They had that at one time, that close friendship that led to eons of fun. Ted had someone to love, and he had shown affection in return: sticky sweet kisses and murmured promises, "We can be whatever we want."

But that was then and this now, and his eggs are getting cold.

  


Ted's finishing up, trying to avoid looking at the pies when he hears a sharp yell from the other side of the diner. By the time he's twisted around in his chair he can see two bodies go crashing through the plate glass window in the front of the building. When he glances over at counter he's not surprised to see two empty spots, the seats still spinning forcefully.

Ted catches Mary's eye. "I'll be right back. Can I get another cup of coffee and two slices of the cherry?" He makes his way to the front of the diner, pausing a moment before opening the front door.

 _I can do this._

  


The first thing he notices when he steps outside is the cloud of dust in the parking lot, the rear lights of the Coke truck barely noticeable as it drives away. The second is that the Pepsi truck is sitting there silent, looking even larger with the prone body lying on the ground next to it. Ted starts walking towards it.

"You're a dumbass sometimes, you know." Ted stops when he's standing over him. "All the time actually, if I'm remembering everything right."

The guy on the ground groans before rolling over onto his back. "Thought that was you back there, flirting with the waitress. How you doing bro?" He sticks his arm up in the air.

Ted narrows his eyes before grasping the outstretched hand, hefting the other man into a standing position. He can feel wariness through the contact and he does his best to drown it out. "It's been awhile..."

The other man at least has the decency to look embarrassed. "Gabriel," he clarifies, answering the unspoken question. "I'm back to Gabe now."

"And you work for Pepsi?"

"Keeps me out of trouble." Gabe shrugs, the movement causing Ted's arm to shift as well, and he's reminded that they're still holding on to each other. He doesn't think of letting go, and notices Gabe doesn't either.

"Doesn't really seem to be working for you." Ted smiles and reaches up, brushing the dirt out of Gabe's hair. "Come on, there's coffee waiting for you inside."

  


As Ted pulls the diner door open, he can feel Gabe's fingers tense against his own, and they both let their hands drop to their sides. But Gabe stays close, shoulder bumping against Ted's. Ted finds he doesn't care if anyone sees this, just slows his pace so that it happens more frequently.

He's pleased to see the two full mugs of coffee waiting for them, paired with two generous slices of pie. He can hear the sharp intake of breath behind him and he's already mapped out the look on Gabe's face when he turns to face him.

"Hungry?" Ted sits back down, adding creamer to his coffee.

"Oh, you have no idea." There's a soft purr in Gabe's voice, and if the pie hadn't been there Ted would have felt a flash of hope. But as it is, Mary's coming towards them with a carton of ice cream in her hand and Gabe has tunnel vision.

  


The pie doesn't last long in front of either of them, despite Ted eating his slowly. It's not often you run into kin down here, especially not one like Gabe. Ted had realized that early on: there's no one else like Gabriel.

"So," Gabe starts off, his face partially obscured by the ceramic mug. "What brings you here?"

Ted shrugs. "Work, mostly. A mixture of up there and down here," he explains. It feels too much like the work chat he tries to avoid, but he sticks with it. "You?"

Gabe takes another sip of coffee, keeping the mug in the air. "Had a delivery to make, but the next one's not for awhile." His eyes dart up to meet Ted's.

There's a fluttery feeling in Ted's gut; one he hasn't felt himself in ages. He knows the cause of it, wonders if there's a colleague of his somewhere in the room, laughing their ass off at him. He doesn't care though; can't bring himself to look away from Gabe when he's like this.

Gabe finally sets the mug down and the sound of it breaks the moment. "I should probably get going..."

Ted's waited too long to let this opportunity to slide by, even if he wishes he could savor the image of Gabriel in front of him, flushed and biting at his lip.

"How big's your cab?" He asks, pulling his wallet out to count out the money. He places the money on the check before standing, stretching his back out. When he turns around Gabriel's still sitting, a covetous smirk on his face.

"As big as you want it, baby."

Gabe's grin grows larger as Ted starts to choke, caught off-guard by the nonchalant way Gabe says it. The fit doesn't last long, and he calms it with a final sip of coffee before following Gabe outside.

  


It's brighter now, the sun a harsh reflection off the semi and Ted has to shield his face in order to see Gabriel's.

"Soo..." Gabe rocks back on his heels, a move that looks stupid in his hat and button up shirt. "Is this where we hug and say we'll stay in touch better?"

"Wasn't joking back there." Ted tells him, hooking a finger in the collar of his shirt. He pulls Gabe off-balance, until Gabe's grasping at his arms to try and stay upright.

"Well then." Gabe gets himself situated, re-balanced; a pleased look on his face as he continues to hold on to Ted. "We've better get started."  



End file.
